Nightmare Of A Sitch
by Eddy13
Summary: Things get really bad for Kim and Ron as they face their most dangerous foe yet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, I know. With stories like 'The Princess And The Frog' and 'Eradication' needing work on, it would be crazy to start another one. However, I've had a lot of story ideas in my head for some time and I felt it was time I used them.**

* * *

Kim Possible, dressed as Sheila of the Leopard People, had gone undercover at the Villains' Convention with Ron. When she saw that Drakken was using a device to become super evil, she had rushed headlong to stop him, only to be halted by Shego who stepped on her costume's tail.

"Kim Possible?" Shego asked quizzically as she stood over her.

"No" Ron, dressed as Zorpox the Conqueror said as he helped Kim up "She's Sheila, the Leopard Lady. She has spots. Come on!"

Shego wasn't fooled.

"'Kay, why are you dressed in that stupid costume?" Shego taunted Kim.

Kim chuckled. "You look in the mirror lately?" she replied.

Insulted by Kim's comment, Shego growled and powered up her hands. "Let's go, Sister" she said as she got into a crouch.

Meanwhile, Drakken was laughing manically as his transformation continued. Ron attempted to run interference, but was blocked by Jack Hench.

"Sorry" he said as he put a hand on Ron's shoulder "The next demo will be in a few minutes".

Needing to get through, Ron decided to act like a villain.

"Stand back" he said in a fake acting voice "I am Zorpox the Conqueror!"

"Doesn't ring a bell" Jack shrugged.

"You know" Ron went on "Zorpox the…"

"I'm just not familiar with your work" Jack cut him off before holding out a 3x5 "Why don't you fill out a card? You could win a tank" he said as pointed to a showcase model.

Meanwhile, Kim and Shego's fight was coming to a head as Shego charged up a ball of energy and hurled it at Kim. Running quickly, Kim grabbed a hold of a blaster and used it to swing out of the way of the ball. Unfortunately, the blast was heading straight towards Ron! Running to the side, Ron was caught in the explosion as the ball collided with a wall, hurling him right into Drakken.

Kim and Shego watched as the smoke cleared to see what happened. When it was gone, Drakken was on his head while Ron was sprawled out behind him. Straightening himself out, Drakken got to his feet and the Attitudinator fell off his head in two pieces.

"Nice try, Kim Possible" Drakken said "But you're too late! Pure evil now courses through my veins!"

As he spoke, red energy seeped out of the broken helmet and made its way across the floor before entering Ron.

"Maybe next time, you'll think twice before wrecking someone's Atmosphere Disrupter" Drakken finished before sticking his tongue out in childish manner "Come, Shego!"

Before Kim knew it, Shego was sailing through the air in a hovercraft which swooped down and picked Drakken up before flying through the roof, leaving Kim powerless to stop their escape. However, she had other things to worry about.

"Ron" she said as she ran to her best friend "You okay?"

Ron sat up and coughed a little. "What just happened?" he asked as Kim helped him up.

"Hope you got to him in time" Kim said as she picked up the broken Attitudinator.

"How much more evil could Drakken get?" Ron wondered aloud.

As Kim shook her head, not know how to answer that question, a small trace of red energy that hadn't been absorbed by Ron made its way across the floor behind them. It slithered like a snake to the other side of the convention hall. It then came into contact with a machine that was billed as a Genetic Regenerator, capable of healing any wounds inflicted by heroes and/or exploding lairs. The motion of the red energy activated the machine and a beam of light showered down upon it. As it was bathed in the light, the shadow of a hand appeared on the wall and clenched, while a mysterious voice chuckled sinisterly.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

**A/N: Before anyone asks, this is not a retelling of 'Bad Boy'. This is something that occurred behind the scenes. The main focus of the story will take place after the series. You'll just have to see what happens.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter of my newest story. Pardon for being a little short, but as MrDrP once said, quality overtakes quantity. To those who wonder why changed a few things in the story, I have my reasons. Anyway, I don't own Kim Possible. If I did, it would still be airing on Disney.  
**

* * *

**I.**

The lab was as quiet as a mouse. No one was there to see half a dozen forms enter out of nowhere. The mysterious figures stuck to the shadows as they slunk through the long corridors, successfully evading the security cameras. Their movements were quick, agile, and gracefully like ninjas, yet ninjas they were not.

Eventually, they reached a door. Off to the side was a key pad lock. One of the figures approached it and began rapidly taping in security codes. Soon, the correct one was entered and the door opened. Behind the door was a laser web that crisscrossed in every direction. The forms quickly and surprisingly leapt around the beams without touching them, making it to the other side of the web.

It was then they found themselves in the main laboratory. Quickly, they pillaged the lab for what they were sent to retrieve and stuffed the items into a bag. Having completed their mission, the figures sprinted out and just as mysteriously as they appeared, they were gone.

**II.**

The Middleton park was bright and sunny. It was a perfect place for a little romance between a certain pair sitting on a bench. With Ron's arm around her shoulders, Kim couldn't help but sigh blissfully as she snuggled up to her boyfriend.

"Isn't this a great day, Ron?" the redhead asked happily.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned" Ron said in a matter-of-factly manner "Any day I'm with the most beautilicious girl in the world qualifies as a great day in my book".

"Very corny, Captain Romance" Kim said with a shake of her head "But so sweet nonetheless".

"Well, I try my best for you, KP" Ron replied as he looked into his girlfriend's eyes and smiled.

"And you do a very nice job" the auburn teen said as she did the same.

It was the summer following their year of college. Fortunately, Kim and Ron had found a college that accepted them both. From there it was smooth sailing. There weren't that many missions that interrupted their study and romance time. Of course, the young pair were glad to back in the hometown for a few months after their eventful year. And seeing the looks on their faces, it was pretty obvious that the young couple shared a single thought. They closed their eyes and began leaning in. They were inches away and…

_Beep-Beep-Be-Beep_

The sound of a familiar device came about, instantly stopping the moment.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if he times it deliberately to interrupt us" Ron stated.

"A part of me would call that safe bet" Kim said as she activated the Kimmunicator to answer. In a flash, the trusty computer expert of the team appeared on the screen. "What's the sitch, Wade?" the auburn heroine asked.

"There's been a rash of robberies" the tech guru explained.

"Can't there ever be something new?" Ron asked.

"Someone has been ripping off a lot of tech: transmitter parts, antenna arrays, hydraulics, a bunch of microchips, motherboards, scanners, and last night, someone boosted an oscillation device and an extremely powerful processor" Wade informed "The weird thing is, in each one of these thefts, no trace was left behind. No clues of any kind".

"That is strange" the heroine stated.

"Not as strange as what we're use to" Ron commented.

"True" Kim conceded before moving on "So, Wade, any ideas on our perp?"

"Any one of the villains can make use of those components" Wade said "Especially the mad scientists".

"Well, it would be a waste of time trying to track them all down" Kim decided "So I guess we'll just have to wait for something to come up".

"I'll do some digging and let you know if I find anything" Wade said before signing off.

"Looks like we're on the clock" Kim said dejectedly to Ron as she got up from the bench "We'd better head back".

"Well" Ron said as he also got up "We could still make the most of the time we have left".

Realizing what her boyfriend was implying, Kim snuggled up to his side as they took the scenic route back to her house.

**III.**

Kim and Ron soon arrived at the Possible household. Upon entering, they found Kim's parents in the kitchen.

"How you doing, Kimmie-Cub?" Kim's father asked "Didn't expect you back for a few more hours".

"We had to cut it short" Kim replied "A mission came up".

"Oh, isn't that just the way?" James remarked offhandedly.

It was then that Ron took notice a lot of papers piled on the kitchen table in front of Mr Possible.

"What ya got there, Mr. Dr. P?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing much, Ronald" the paternal Possible said "Just preparing things for a big launch at the space center in a few days. It's a very big event".

"Well, then" Ron said "I'll be sure to mark my calendar".

At that moment, the Kimmunicator started beeping. Kim quickly answered it.

"Anything, Wade?" she inquired.

"'Fraid not" Wade said solemnly "Without anything to go on, it's like looking through a needle in a haystack".

"Did you at least find out what those parts can be used for?" Kim inquired.

"No luck on that either" Wade said "You'd be surprised how many things can be made from those components".

"Okay, I'll bite" Ron said "How many things can they make?"

"A lot".

"I had to ask" Ron lamented.

"Well, keep searching Wade" Kim said "Something's bound to come up".

"I'm on it" Wade replied before signing off.

Deciding to take a break from the mission for a while, Kim and Ron went to the Possibles' living room to watch some television and get in a little snuggling.

"It would be easier to figure out what's going on if we knew who was behind this" Kim groaned "None of our foes has ever been this good before".

"Maybe it's not one of our regular foes" Ron thought "Maybe it's someone new. Someone who's a downright monster".

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Ron" Kim said backhandedly "After all the creeps we've dealt with, who could be that dangerous?"

**IV. **

In an unknown location, a dark figure waited in the shadows for his minions to return from their latest mission. He didn't have long to wait. In a flash, the henchmen appeared out of nowhere.

"Was the infiltration of GJ successful?" came a low, sinister voice.

In response, the minions dropped the bags they were carrying at the feet of their master. Opening one, the dark figure looked inside and was pleased by what he observed.

"Excellent!" the figure said triumphantly "You've done well, my loyal minions. Soon this entire planet will be mine!"

_**TBC…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. It can take awhile for story ideas to come together. Anyway, I don't own Kim Possible. If I did, its potential would've been as further explored as _Phineas and Ferb's._  
**

* * *

**I.**

The next day came by relatively quick as Ron made his way up to the Possible house and knocked on the door. It was quickly answered by his girlfriend.

"Hey, Ron" she said "You're just in time for breakfast. We're having bacon and eggs".

"Yum Yum" Rufus said from Ron's pocket, a knife and fork in paw.

Kim led the way to the kitchen where her mother was at the stove while her father was doing more work on the upcoming launch at the space center.

"Hi, Ron" Anne said "Would you like something?"

"Sure thing, Mrs. Dr. P" Ron said as he and Kim sat down at the table before turning to Kim "So, anything from Wade yet?"

"Not yet" Kim replied as her mother laid a plate down in front of Ron "But we're bound to hear from him soon".

Sure enough, at the moment, the Kimmunicator beeped.

"Got anything, Wade?" Kim asked as she answered.

"Nope. Still nothing. But that's not why I called" Wade said "We just got a hit from Global Justice".

"What do they want?" Kim asked.

"Actually, they're a little embarrassed" Wade said "It seems last night, their vault containing weapons and technology from villains was broken into".

"Wait, let me get this straight" Ron said as he dug into his bacon and eggs "Someone _robbed_ Global Justice?"

"I told you it was embarrassing" Wade said.

"Oh, boy" Rufus said while helping himself to some of the bacon on Ron's plate.

"Are we sure it's our same perps?" Kim asked.

"GJ was unable to find a single clue" Wade commented "It seems the thieves disguised themselves as agents and managed to sneak into the vault".

Kim grimaced. Whoever was behind this had to be pretty good to pull off something this big. "So what did they get?" she asked.

"Uh" Wade said uneasily "You won't like it, but they got a lot of Lorwardian technology that GJ collected after the invasion".

"Perfect" Kim groaned "There's no telling what our guy plans to do with that stuff".

"Uh, you mean besides building some sort of ultimate super weapon?" Ron offered as he and Rufus ate.

"Yeah, besides that" Kim groused.

Once Ron was finished with breakfast, the team decided to adjourn to living room to ponder over this mystery.

"So, it's pretty obvious that whoever we're dealing with is building something" Wade said.

"The question is what?" Kim asked "I so hate these kinds of mysteries".

"Well, one thing's for sure" Ron said "It'll probably be pretty powerful".

It was then that once again, Kim was inspired but Ron's offhand remark.

"Ron, that's it!" she cried.

"Uh, what's it?" Ron asked confused.

"Whatever they're building, they'll obviously need a power source" she explained before turning to the Kimmunicator "Wade, can you find anything that can provide enough energy to a super weapon?"

"Give me a second" Wade said as he began typing "Here's something. A company in Michigan is working on energy efficiency. Its developed a power core capable of lasting for decades".

"Sounds likely to be the next target" the auburn teen said with authority as she shared a smirk with Ron. "But this time, we'll be waiting for them".

**II. **

It was nighttime when Kim and Ron arrived at the company in the Sloth.

"This the place, Wade?" Kim asked.

"You got it" the techie confirmed.

"Then we're going in" Kim replied.

It was just a matter of using their grappling hooks for Kim and Ron to reach the roof of the building and then enter through the skylight. Sure enough, once they entered, they spotted the power core in the center of the room, surrounded on all sides by laser beams. Now all they had to do was wait.

"How do you know they're going to come tonight?" Ron asked from their hiding place behind a bunch of boxes.

"Call it a hunch" Kim replied.

They waited for what seemed like hours. At one point, Ron started to entertain himself by playing tic-tac-toe against Rufus on the Kimmunicator Kim had given him for his birthday. Ron had just lost to Rufus for the third time when Kim got the feeling that they weren't alone.

"Ron, they're here" she said to her boyfriend as she looked up.

Sure enough, they appeared out from the shadows, at least half a dozen of them. Their outfits were all black, they were quite muscular, and they wore masks that covered their entire heads. As Kim watched their movements, she could tell these were no ordinary henchmen. She figured they must be new Hencho elites. Watching, she saw them stop in front of the laser beams surrounding the core. One of them stepped forward and with agility that rivaled Kim's own, he bounded over the beams and reached the power core. Upon seizing it, the henchmen leaped and jumped back to the other side. It was then that Kim knew it was time to act.

"Sorry" she said as she and Ron emerged from their hiding place, getting the attention of the henchmen in the process "But I'm afraid your shopping spree has been cut short".

With that, she somersaulted right in front of the one holding the power core and knocked it out of his hands, sending it flying through the air and to the floor. It was then that the henchmen got into fighting poses.

"Ron, get the core" Kim told her partner "I'll deal with these goons".

"On it!" Ron cried as he ran forward.

The nearest minion threw a punch at Kim that she quickly dodged by ducking. She then threw a punch of her own which the goon blocked with his arm. Another one came up behind her but she leaped over him, only for him to whirl around and deliver a kick to her in midair, sending her flying into the bear hug of another. Quickly, she slipped out of the henchman's grasp and gave him an upper kick to the head, which apparently did nothing.

"Definitely _not_ ordinary henchmen" Kim said out loud.

Meanwhile, Ron had reached the power core. Unfortunately, so had one of the henchmen.

"Sorry, dude" Ron said as he took a stance "But you'll have to go through me to get that".

In response, the henchman punched Ron and sent him hurling back. Fortunately, Ron held his ground and did not fall. Just as the henchman was about to pick up the core, Ron came flying at him with a kick to the stomach, which the henchman endured.

"Tough guy, huh?" Ron said before rolling up his sleeves and taking a Monkey Kung Fu stance "Alright, try this!"

With that, Ron started throwing a bunch of punches and kicks, but the henchman managed to duck and avoid each and every one. Growing tired of playing around, the henchman grabbed Ron by the neck and held him upward.

"Rufus, help!" Ron squeaked through the henchman's tight grasp. In an instant, Rufus appeared and climbed up the henchman's arm. Baring his teeth, Rufus delivered a sharp bite, causing the goon to release Ron.

"Thanks, Rufus" Ron praised his friend before something caught his attention "What the…?"

Something was dripping from the henchman's bite mark; a strange blue gunk. It was then that Ron had a realization.

"KP, this guy's a synthodrone!" he called out to his still-battling girlfriend.

"What?!" Kim yelled out in surprise as she avoided being crushed by her opponents. Looking towards her boyfriend, she saw him pointing at the drone in front of him who had synthoplasma running down its arm. Sure enough, that was a sign it was a synthodrone. And that meant that they were all synthodrones!

Before Kim could even think to use this new information, she and Ron watched as the wounded drone raised its arm upward and in a few seconds, the bite wound sealed up and the plasma stopped flowing.

"Never seen a synthodrone do that before" Ron said puzzled.

The drone then leveled its arm towards Ron and its fingers instantly transformed into what looked like miniguns.

"Or that!" Ron shrieked as a bunch of laser blasts shot at him which he quickly dodged.

Shocked at what she had just seen, Kim turned to the other synthodrones and watched as their hands morph into similar weapons: claws, blasters, even spiked gauntlets. In a flash, her newly armed opponents attacked. One bearing a laser cannon fired at her. Quickly she jumped over the blast only for a drone with clawed hands to charge at her while another came up behind her.

"You wanna tear something?" Kim said to the clawed synthodrone "Well, rip into this!" With that, she side stepped the drone, leaving it to puncture its fellow drone behind her right in the chest.

The drone retracted its claw while synthoplasma spewed out of the other one's chest. Within seconds, the puncture mark had disappeared.

"Okay" Kim said disgruntled "Taking you guys down will be tougher than I thought". No sooner had she said that remark than she looked behind her to see a drone with spiked hands coming down at her, to which she somersaulted out of the way as the drone smashed a big crack into the floor.

At the same time, Ron had his own trouble as he was running in circles around his opponent attempting to avoid the laser shots being fired at him. Unfortunately, even with his mad running skills, it was still difficult to keep away from the blasts that were quickly catching up to him. That is until they ceased.

"Well" Ron said confidently as he looked behind him "Looks like someone has figured out that they can't keep up with the Ron-Man!"

In truth actually, his attacker had had enough of firing behind Ron, and while the blonde was looking back, the drone fired a big blast at the ground in _front _of Ron, sending him flying into a pile of boxes.

"Ron!" Kim cried as she watched her boyfriend crash. Taking advantage of Kim's distraction, the synthodrones she was dealing with struck, ramming her into the same pile of boxes Ron hit.

Before the two teens could get up, the synthodrones seized the power core and in a matter of seconds, they were gone.

A few seconds later, Kim and Ron crawled out of the mess, feeling less than successful.

"Well, that could have gone better" Kim said despondently.

"Yeah, sorry, KP" Ron said sheepishly "I guess I should've been looking where I was going".

"Don't beat yourself up" Kim said "We weren't prepared for what those things could do".

Just then, the Kimmunicator sounded.

"That would be Wade" Ron said.

"Yeah, I got that" Kim replied as she activated her watch.

"How'd it go, guys?" Wade asked as he appeared onscreen.

"Not so good" Kim said disdainfully "They got the power core".

"Ouch" the techie responded "Did you at least see who it was?"

"Yeah" Kim said with a nod "Turns out it was a bunch of synthodrones".

"Synthodrones?" Wade said is disbelief "Are you sure?"

"Well, they seemed like synthodrones" the auburn teen said unsure "Although there was something weird about them".

"Yeah, like the fact that they could turn their hands into weapons" Ron spoke up.

"Fee-weet!" came a sharp whistle that got Kim and Ron' attention. "Look!" cried Rufus as he pointed at something on the floor.

Getting closer, Kim saw that it was a small trace of goo from one of the drones.

"I think we got something, Wade" Kim said with a smirk as she activated the sampling feature of the Kimmunicator to acquire some of the goo into the device "Our friends left behind something. Can you run an analysis of this stuff?"

"Won't take a minute" Wade said as he started typing out on his computer rapidly. In a matter of moments, a readout printed out.

"Well, Wade?" Kim asked.

"It's definitely synthodrone plasma alright" the tech guru confirmed as he looked over the readout "But there's something funny about it".

"Wade, right now, we're not in the mood for funny" Kim snipped "What is it?"

"Get this. The plasma is laced with cybertronic technology" Wade explained.

"That would explain the drones' healing ability and their built-in weapons" Kim thought out loud.

"Yeah, but where did they come from?" Ron asked "I mean who could've built those things?"

"Well, let's think" Wade responded "Who do we know who has the capability to create synthodrones?"

"And also stole cybertronic technology that could be later combined with the synthodrones" Kim added.

It was pretty obvious what everyone thought, so much so that they didn't need to say it outloud.

"Come on, Ron" Kim said as she led the way back to the Sloth "Let's get home and get some rest. Tomorrow, we're paying Drakken a visit".

**III.**

Within the bowels of the dark figure's secret location, the synthoborgs appeared before their master. Bowing in front of him, they presented the power core.

"Well done, my minions" the figure said as he took the power core. The figure pushed a button on the wall and a round tube opened up. The power core was shoved in and with another press of the button, was locked in place.

"Phase 1 of my plan is now complete" he said as he approached a control panel "On to Phase 2". With that, the figure pushed a button on the control panel.

**IV.**

A loud rumbling erupted throughout the land. Within seconds, a large metal structure rose from out of nowhere and into the sky. It rose up to the clouds before disappearing.

_**TBC…**_


End file.
